<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Only Takes a Click by OddieTales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531421">It Only Takes a Click</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddieTales/pseuds/OddieTales'>OddieTales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strange Magic (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bats, Exploring, F/M, Fluff, Languages, Making Friends, Sharing Cultures, Talking to bats, butterfly bog, communication skills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:52:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddieTales/pseuds/OddieTales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog becomes a teacher and Marianne makes a new friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bog King &amp; Marianne (Strange Magic), Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Only Takes a Click</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second fanfic. Again, if there's any errors, please let me know and I'll correct them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful day in the Fields. The colours of the sunset showed up in the sky. Even though autumn was near, there was still a feeling of warmth in the air. Bog and Marianne were near the border, facing one of the trees still bathed in sunlight. </p>
<p>"So... why are we here? Is there something you want to show me?" asked Marianne, expressing her interest with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"I wanted to show you a couple of days ago, but I had to bring the newcomers up to date on the rules first."</p>
<p>"Newcomers?"</p>
<p>"Aye. Although I'll have to ask you to stay close to me once we get inside, just in case."</p>
<p>Marianne showed a smirk. "Oh, are you trying to scare me? Who are these newcomers you're talking about?"</p>
<p>"The youngest bats from the maternity colony. Here is where they roost."</p>
<p>Marianne opened her mouth a bit, with her eyes wide open. "Did you say... bats?" She sounded a little concerned. </p>
<p>"Oh, so you got scared in the end I see..." he mocked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"No! I-I'm not scared... Um... But..." She tried to sound calm, unsuccessfully. "But... Bats eat insects. Won't they try to... attack us?"</p>
<p>"They know me already, so I don't think they will. As for you, just stay behind me when we get to the main entrance. Everything will be alright, trust me", he said in a soft tone, trying to comfort her.</p>
<p>Marianne hesitated for a second. She knew she would've never dared to do something like that on her own, but knowing she was with Bog, she felt safer, stronger. She reached for his hand and held it firmly.</p>
<p>"Alright...let's do this," she said in a shaky voice. </p>
<p>Bog nodded as he smiled at her. Everything was going to be fine.</p>
<p>As they entered the tree, Marianne noticed that it was much bigger than it looked from the outside. Up to the crown, the tree was practically hollow. Most of the bats were still asleep. Those that were awake were moving around the walls, restless. They had noticed Bog's presence, and some of them were staring at Marianne. <br/>Marianne followed Bog's instructions and stayed behind him, still holding his hand. She didn't expect what happened next: Bog started to make a sort of clicking sounds with his tongue while staring at the bats. A few seconds later, the winged creatures stopped paying attention to Marianne and kept wandering around the top.</p>
<p>"It's okay now, you're safe," he said, looking at her.</p>
<p>"What... What was that?! What did you do?!" she asked, with an astonished look on her face.</p>
<p>"I just told them to calm down, and that I came with a guest."</p>
<p>"So you were... talking just now? Talking to them?"</p>
<p>"Well, you could say that's a way of "talking", yes. I transmit a concrete word or idea and they interpret the message."</p>
<p>"I didn't know you could communicate with bats, that's awesome! How... Where did you learn that?"</p>
<p>"It's something goblins have always known, something we learn from childhood. In the past, when we found out that bats emitted sounds to communicate with each other, we came up with a method to interact with them. I don't know exactly who was the first goblin to use it, but it has lasted until now."</p>
<p>Marianne looked amazed and curious. "We... Fairies would've never had the courage to try something like that. I'm impressed!" <br/>Fairies were the same size as most insects, so she knew that being near a bat could be very dangerous, as they could easily mistake a fairy for a bug; it wasn't worth the risk. But goblins found an alternative to challenge such a danger. She was impressed, indeed.</p>
<p>"Wow, look at that. You guys are smarter than I thought," she mocked, laughing a bit.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you noticed. Oddly enough, some of us are," he answered jokingly.</p>
<p>Marianne looked around the place, feeling more confident. "How many are there, by the way?"</p>
<p>"There must be about 60, including the newcomers."</p>
<p>"That's a lot! Do they all live here together?"</p>
<p>"The colony will split after the courtship, but most of the females have stayed, so it won't be a huge loss."</p>
<p>"Do you use them for riding? Like with the dragonflies?"</p>
<p>"If there's an emergency, like a fire, we do. As they are bigger and stronger. In return, we provide them with protection, shelter, and food."</p>
<p>"Well, that's a nice deal. Sounds good." She was still looking around while talking to Bog. Most of the bats were awake by then. </p>
<p>"You want to take a closer look?" he asked her.</p>
<p>"Really? Would that be okay?" </p>
<p>"Sure, don't worry."</p>
<p>After hesitating for a few seconds, she finally nodded. They flew to the top of the tree, where most of the bats were gathering. Marianne was able to look at them perfectly now. They were only about two or three times bigger than her. Their wings and faces were black, with small rounded ears, and their fur was brownish. They looked kind of cute, especially the young ones. She approached a small group of five or six bats that were roosting together.</p>
<p>Marianne glanced at Bog. "How do I... say "Hi"? Is there any... equivalent?"</p>
<p>He laughed a bit. "Do you want me to teach you?"</p>
<p>"Ah, sure! Please!" she sounded excited.</p>
<p>"Alright," he smiled. This could be fun. "There are different clicks that are combined into different sequences. If you want to greet, for example, you'll need to make a soft click. Like this." He clicked his tongue three times. "Use the tip of your tongue against your teeth, that's how it's done. Now, you try it."</p>
<p>Marianne looked again at the small group, imitating Bog. They looked back at her, making a high-pitched sound.</p>
<p>"Do it again, but this time click your tongue five times," he said.</p>
<p>She did what he told her, and they all answered enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"This is awesome!" she smiled. "I can't believe I'm actually talking to them."</p>
<p>"I'd say they are pleased to meet you."</p>
<p>"They are so nice. And so small. Are they newcomers?"</p>
<p>"Aye, these are a few of them. I'm not sure, but by the smell, I'd say they are young females."</p>
<p>At that moment, one of the bats moved closer to her, looking quite curious. Marianne lifted her hand and let the little one smell it, to get used to her. After a few seconds, Marianne stroked its head carefully, and the little female bat rubbed its head against it in return. </p>
<p>"Aww, look at you! Aren't you the sweetest?" Marianne laughed.</p>
<p>"She likes you." Bog smiled.</p>
<p>"She's so cute," she said while looking at the little one, still stroking her head.</p>
<p>At that time, the dim light coming in from the outside was vanishing little by little; it was practically dark now. Some bats started flying out of the tree, into the open. </p>
<p>"I guess it's lunchtime for you, huh?" Marianne asked the little bats. "I'll come back another time, okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's getting late," he said. "But sure, we'll come back another time."</p>
<p>They came out of the tree, following the bats that were flying out. </p>
<p>"Well, that was a fun date. Although I was a little nervous at first," she admitted. </p>
<p>"I could tell. I'm glad that you liked it," he smiled contentedly.</p>
<p>"Also," she added, holding his arm. "Would you teach me more of this... clicking language?"</p>
<p>"Sure, if you want to. But I warn you, it can be tricky. It takes a lot of practice."</p>
<p>"I'm a fast learner," she responded. "And I like challenges!"</p>
<p>"As you wish."</p>
<p>They had not yet gone too far when suddenly one of the bats flew near the two of them, and landed in one of the nearby trees, looking at them curiously. It was the little female bat from before.</p>
<p>"I think she doesn't want you to leave...," he said, looking at Marianne.</p>
<p>"Oh, sweetie, I'll be back, I promise." She got by her side, stroking her head once again. </p>
<p>"You can give her a name," he said. "They all get a name eventually."</p>
<p>"Really?" She wondered for a moment. Then... how about... Tendra. What do you say? Do you like it?" she asked the little bat. Her response was a tender but raspy sound.</p>
<p>"I think she likes it," he said.</p>
<p>"Great! Take care, Tendra. See you soon."</p>
<p>Tendra made another high-pitched sound, and flew away, joining the other bats. Bog and Marianne watched her go for a few seconds. Then flew away from the place, as night fell upon the trees.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you want to know, Tendra is a Common pipistrelle (Pipistrellus pipistrellus). I had to do some research since I know nothing about bats. Apparently they are pretty common in Europe and are also very small.<br/>I also had this idea of the clicking language and I wanted to write something about it. I love Bog and Marianne learning about each other and sharing their skills.<br/>Kudos and comments are really appreciated :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>